The Witchita CCOP is a consortium of three hospitals with a total of 2,246 beds. The medical community has an already organized cancer program through the Wichita Community Hospital Oncology Program (WCHOP). The administrative structure and space for a CCOP are, therefore, already in existence. The specific aims of the Wichita CCOP are: 1) to bring the benefits that result from participation in clinical trials to cancer patients in Wichita and its surrounding catchment area of southern Kansas and northern Oklahoma - a patient population which would otherwise be unserved because its geographic location is remote from comprehensive cancer centers; 2) to increase accrual of patients on high priority protocols and thus reduce the time necessary to answer critical questions; 3) to strengthen and broaden the Wichita cancer program which is already one of the 17 NCI funded CHOP programs as a resource for future cancer control and prevention research activities of the NCI. We plan to enter a minimum of 150 patients yearly on protocols using three research bases, Southwest Oncology Group (100 patients), Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit (25 patients) and Pediatric Oncology Group (25 patients). With over 2,000 new cancer patients each year and 13 years experience by Wichita CCOP physicians participating in the research activities of these same three research bases, we have the necessary number of patients, experience, expertise and commitment to establish a successful CCOP. We are combining the CHOP and CCOP into one administrative organization which should increase the chance of success of both programs as well as provide a more comprehensive base for participation in future NCI cancer control activities.